La sorpresa
by Haruhi-Haruno
Summary: Trent cree que Marjorine podria estar embarazada, y Kenny le dice a Trent algunos de los posibles padres del bebe.


Marjorine últimamente se encontraba muy mal, no se que le pasaba, vomitaba frecuentemente.

-Marjorine, creo que deberías descansar un rato. - le dije

-No me hace falta Trent, estoy bien.

-De acuerdo, si me necesitas para algo llámame, estaré en la farmacia.

-¿En la farmacia?, ¿para que?. - me pregunto ella.

-Necesito comprobar una cosa, no tardare mucho. - me despedí de ella y fui hacia la farmacia. Esperaba no haberla dejado embarazada, eso seria un serio problema.

-Buenos días por la mañana. - me saludo Kenny.

-Fuera de mi vista McCormick.

-Parece que hoy no estas de buen humor. - me respondió

-Tengo cosas que hacer, no me molestes.

-¿Donde?, ¿en la farmacia?.

-Eso a ti no te importa. - Kenny por fin se fue y pude comprar una prueba de embarazo en la farmacia.

-¿Para quien es eso?. - me pregunto Kenny fuera de la farmacia.

¿Pero no te habías ido?.

-Si, pero he vuelto...¿A donde vamos ahora?.

-Yo ha mi casa con Marjorine, y no me sigas.

-Es que me aburro...

-Ese no es mi problema. - Me subí a mi moto para irme, Kenny se subió detrás de mi. - ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE COÑO HACES?.

-Irme contigo a ver a Marjorine.

-Tu no vas a ninguna parte, baja de mi moto.

-Tengo un secreto. - me susurro Kenny.

-Me da igual, y no te acerques tanto a mi, me da grima.

-Tiene que ver con Marjorine.

-...

-¿No lo quieres saber?, que lastima, entonces me marcho. - dijo Kenny bajándose de mi moto.

-Dímelo.

-De acuerdo...por donde empiezo... -

-Me da igual, pero dímelo ya.

-Gregory, Cristophe, Craig, Clyde, Josh y Damien se han acostado con Marjorine, puede que el bebe que esperes no sea ni tuyo. - me dijo Kenny seriamente.

-Eso es imposible, no te creo.

-Que creías que hacia Marjorine cuando ibas a terapia, ¿creías que te estaría esperando?. - dicho esto, Kenny se marcho.

No me podía creer que esto estuviese pasando, Josh, mi mejor amigo se había acostado con mi novia. Tenia que ajustar cuentas con esos idiotas, ya sabia con quien empezar.

-Clyde, han venido a verte. - dijo su madre llamándolo.

-H-hola Trent,¿que te trae por aquí?. - pregunto Clyde asustado.

-Ya sabes porque estoy aquí. - le aclare a Clyde.

-No se a que te refieres.

-Te has acostado con Marjorine.

-No, te equivocas, yo no le hecho nada, habrá sido otro.

-¿La estas llamando puta?.

-No, no quería decir eso, no me pegues por favor. - me suplico Clyde. A los pocos segundos me llene de ira y le di la paliza de su vida. Clyde estaba tirado en el suelo sangrando y desmayado. Tenia que hablar con Marjorine sobre el asunto.

-Trent, te lo juro, yo solo me he acostado contigo y nadie mas. - me dijo Marjorine. No quise escucharla, me encerré en mi habitación. Me quede dormido a los pocos minutos, Marjorine se debió de ir hace mucho rato por que no estaba por ninguna parte. Fui a la cocina para comer algo.

-Entonces, ¿el bebe de quien es?. - me pregunto Kenny buscando algo que comer en el frigorífico.

-¿Como has entrado en mi casa?.

-Por la ventana. - me señalo una ventana que estaba abierta.

-¿No tienes a otro a quien molestar?.

-Kyle me a echado de su casa.

-¿Y eso porque?

-Dice que no puedo ver porno en su casa. - aclaro Kenny.

-...¿por que sera que no me sorprende?. - Kenny seguía comiendo. Llamaron a la puerta.

- Abro yo. - dijo Kenny antes de que me diese tiempo a ir yo.

-Kenny, se puede saber que vas diciendo de mi. - le dijo Josh a Kenny

-No se a que te refieres. - dijo Kenny

-Si lo sabes, yo no he tocado a Marjorine para nada, nadie de los le has mencionado a Trent lo a hecho.

-Gracias por su visita. - le dijo Kenny cerrándole la puerta a Josh. Kenny se dio la vuelta

-Espero que lo que me contaste fuese una broma de mal gusto.

-Esto...te lo puedo explicar, quería que dejases a Marjorine para que estuviese conmigo, jajaja ¿no es gracioso?.

-¿Ves que me este riendo. -

-...No...

-Voy a romperte tu jodida cara.

-Escucha Trent, podemos hablarlo...seguro que es mejor que querer matarme.

-Has entrado en mi casa, te has comido mi comida, y has intentado engañarme en mis propias narices.

-Bueno...mira el lado bueno, el bebe es tuyo.

-Empieza a correr por tu vida, McCormick. -Kenny salio de la casa y huyo, no tenia ganas de seguirle y lo deje para otro día, tenia que ir a ver a Marjorine.

-Trent, no estoy embarazada. - me dijo Marjorine ya en su casa. Me enseño la prueba de embarazo, eso para mi era un alivio.

FIN.


End file.
